


Always the Guardian Angel (Not the Hero)

by Blood_Sakuras



Category: South Park
Genre: Cult of Cthulhu, F/M, Falling In Love, Incest, Lovecraftian Monster(s), New bad people, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, he is a edgelord, i know is wrong but i just dont give a shit, she is light, shit is happen again in the town
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sakuras/pseuds/Blood_Sakuras
Summary: Casi con la mayoría de edad Kenny decide que es hora de abandonar el basurero que es su casa, planeando llevarse a Karen con él para que ella tenga la oportunidad de una vida normal lejos de los maltratos y ambiente tóxico del lugar, a la vez que Karen toma el valor necesario para hacer frente a sus sentimientos por el amor de su infancia Mysterion. Esto parece encajar con el regreso de la secta que lo creó y que a comenzado a acecharlos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una idea que he tenido desde hace rato, se que de primera el incesto es un tema inquietante y que a muchos les desagrada, pero qué pasa cuando tu vida ha estado llena de oscuridad, maltrato, cuando has tenido que observar los peores ejemplos de humanidad, y la única persona que te ha mantenido a flote, que te apoya, que te sonríe, es alguien demasiado cercano.
> 
> Puede que esté mal, pero ese amor es la única esperanza de sobrevivir.

A las siete de la tarde city wok estaba cerrando, los últimos clientes se habían ido, Kenny terminaba de limpiar las mesas por última vez después de que el Sr. Nelson terminara de comer y se fuera, recogió los platos para llevarlos a la cocina donde Butters los estaba terminando de lavar.

-¿cómo va tu primer día de trabajo?

Se acercó a el dejándole caer el plato y vaso en el agua del lavatrastos mojando su camisa.

-Este trabajo es una mierda igual que tú, llevo dos horas lavando platos, tengo las manos arrugadas y la paga es una mierda.

-Oye tú dijiste “consígueme trabajo con el Sr. Kim de lo que sea, necesito el dinero” y así me lo agradeces quejándote como una perra, aquí no vas a durar.

-Y tú has durado solo por qué te gusta que te exploten desde los diez años, “tlabajo infantil balato yo contlatal niño poble pala pagal poco”.

-Tienes la gracia en el culo Stotch, te oyes como Cartman, vas a terminar como el, sin amigos y viviendo en el sótano de tu casa, pero contigo seria porque siempre estás castigado, eso es lo que yo llamo ser una mierda, tener 20 y que te sigan castigando.

-¿Crees que no lose? por eso estoy aquí trabajando por una miseria, para ir me de mi puta casa.

-Esa es la idea, pero para mí ya se terminó este día, tú en cambio no has terminado con lo que te traje y yo ya me tengo que irme, ¿te voy a ver mañana?

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? vete de una vez antes de que te ahogue en el agua sucia.

-Ese es el espíritu, hasta mañana Butters.

Salió de la cocina al pequeño pasillo donde estaba el casillero con su chamarra, colgó el delantal y agarro su mochila para sacar su celular, al prender la pantalla tenía un mensaje de Karen.

“¿Ya casi sales?, prepare hamburguesas para la cena”  
“¿Hamburguesas?, ¿estamos celebrando algo?”  
“Si, que la carne estaba en oferta, pero si papá y mamá despiertan solo vas a comer pan de hamburguesa con mantequilla”  
“Ya voy para la casa guárdame media aunque sea”  
“veré lo que pueda hacer señor pero no le aseguro nada, te vas a tener que apurar”  
“Voy corriendo, te veo en un segundo”  
“Te espero con la puerta abierta”

Kenny sonrió y tiro el celular dentro de la mochila, con la verdadera intención de salir corriendo, pero tenía que pasar antes a la oficina del Sr. Kim a reportarse, camino a la puerta al final del pasillo para verlo sentado en su escrito con la opaca luz amarilla cayendo sobre su cabeza, en estos años había perdido más pelo, ya no podía intentar cubrirse la calva pero por todo lo demás seguía prácticamente igual.

-Ho, Kenneth ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, ya están limpias las mesas, el piso, ya guarde la comida y Butters está terminando con la cocina

-Bien, bien, y ¿cómo está tu amigo crees que resista?

-Se acostumbrará.

-Muy bien eso espero de alguien que me recomendaste, cuídate niño.

-Adiós señor Sr. Kim

-Adiós Kenneth

Dio media vuelta y cerró despacio la puerta de la oficina, camino hacia la calle principal, el viento helado le abrazo el rostro, con el otoño cambio el clima, ya habían comenzado las oleadas de frio, lo bueno es que en estos meses casi no había trabajo para Mysterion y la rondan hasta casa es casi solo para practicar los saltos y caídas.  
Al dar vuelta en un callejón se cambió a su disfraz el cual ha tenido que pasar por algunos cambios con los años, pantalón y camiseta de gris más oscuro, capa más grande, la M un poco más chica pero sobretodo ya no más signo de pregunta, y no más ropa interior sobre los pantalones.  
Te despiertas un día a los 13 años y te das cuenta que salvar la ciudad con la ropa interior de fuera no es lo mejor para la dignidad de un héroe.  
Al terminar de cambiarse se subió al techo de las oficinas de D-mobile y salto los techos hasta llegar a las oficinas antes de freeman’s tacos donde la orilla de la bota se atoró con el borde del techo y cayó en encima del compresor de freeman’s, tomó un respiro y se levanto sintiendo un dolor punzante en el costado derecho, levantó la capa y vio que había caído encima de uno de los tornillos que sobresalían y este se le había encajado, rasgando superficialmente la piel, una gota grande de sangre iba a resbalar pero subió por la herida vaporizándose en una neblina púrpura cerrado el agujero sin dejar más rastro que la sensación del golpe, Mysterion observó todo el proceso que tardo unos pocos segundos, pasando la mano enguantada para asegurarse que fuera el único daño.  
Creo que esto es suficiente práctica por el momento, bajo por la escalera del techo y se puso su ropa normal en el callejón trasero de la tienda.

Cuando entro a su casa Karen veía televisión pero al verlo saltó del sofá y se abrazó a su torso como si intentara levantarlo.

-Kenny, por fin llegas, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Ya sabes trabajando duro para traer comida a casa, lo normal para alguien responsable como yo.

-Lose y es por eso que he preparado tu comida favorita.

-Hamburguesa.

-Y papas fritas.

-Cuanto derroche, ¿todavía tenemos dinero para la semana?

-Tenemos para el resto del mes.

-¿Es increíble, no sé cómo le haces?

-Me he vuelto experta en rebajas y cupones.

-Haces parecer el dinero que traigo como una fortuna.

-Después de todo lo que trabajas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es que el dinero que me des rinda, por cierto que ya tengo todo listo, no sé si te quieras ir a bañar o cambiar y cuando vuelvas ya tendré las hamburguesas listas.

-Está bien, ¿y papá y mamá?

-Durmiendo en su cuarto, pelearon un poco y luego se durmieron o eso creo.

-Humm, ya veo, bueno ahorita vuelvo.

Era fácil olvidar lo mucho que Karen había crecido, ahora ella prácticamente sola mantenía la casa, sabía hacer la compra, pagaba las cuentas y lavaba la ropa, nuestros padres nunca supieron cuidarnos, ni si quiera saben cuidarse solos.

Al entrar a la habitación de ellos los vio acostados boca arriba con la vela aún prendida en la mesita de noche. Se acercó la apago y la guardo en el primer cajón junto con la cuchara, la jeringa y los pedazos de crack que quedaron completos, limpio lo mejor que pudo para que Karen no lo viera y volteo a sus padres de lado por si vomitaban en la madrugada y les apago la luz.

No les importaba nada más que ellos, ni sus hijos ni las advertencias de Mysterion, pero ya no planeaba aguantarlos más, en un par de meses más acomplejaría el dinero suficiente para irse de la casa y llevarse a Karen con él, Kevin ya se había ido y ahora era el turno de ellos.

Al entrar en su cuarto guardo el disfraz debajo de la cama junto con las revistas que Karen odiaba lo suficiente para no asomare hay abajo, dejó la mochila en el armario, agarro el pantalón y la camiseta que usa para dormir, y tomó una ducha rápida, cuando regresó a la sala Karen ya había puesto los dos platos en la mesa del centro.

-Ya tengo nuestra cena, ¿van a venir a comer?

-No, ya sabes siguen durmiendo.

-Si.

Ya sabía a qué se refería Kenny, no hace falta que lo diga, que siempre están en un estado lamentable, le agradezco que no lo mencione y se por qué lo hace, pero también me gustaría que me hablara menos como una niña, hay cosas que él hace para protegerme, esta es una de ellas y la verdad no creo que pudiera estar molesta con el alguna vez.

-Bueno iré a guardar su comida, ¿puedes ver que hay en televisión?

Karen entro en la cocina mientras el cambia los canales.

-Parece podemos elegir entreee…comedia de los noventa, caricaturas, drama de época o noticias.

-Supongo que la comedia noventera, ¿con Jim Carrey?

-Por supuesto como todas las comediad de los noventa y principios del dos mil, ven siéntate, ya está comenzada la película.

La película la habían visto mil veces y todavía les hacían gracia las mismas escenas, la cena fue tranquila y cómoda, un momento agradable en que nadie gritaba o arrojaba cosas, después de cenar y terminar la película se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, Karen despertó poco antes de las doce soñolienta sobre el hombro de Kenny, después de la película había seguido un infomercial sobre una fabulosa mesa plegable de plástico de mala calidad, fue cuando se habían quedado dormidos.

Karen levantó lentamente la mano que él tenía sobre su hombro y se paró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, apago la televisión y llevo los platos a la cocina, cuando regresó a la sala Kenny seguía con la cabeza echada atrás y con la boca abierta.

La verdad me daría mucha pena despertarlo después de que estuvo trabajando todo el día, iré a revisar a mis padres, ya después lo despierto para que vaya a dormir a su cuarto.

Karen doblo al pasillo que da a las habitaciones y camino al fondo a la derecha, plantándose delante de la puerta agarrando valor para entrar, preparándose o bien para los gritos por haber entrado o por la imagen que vería al entrar. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que percibió fue un olor agrio combinado con la suciedad y la humedad que hay en toda la casa sin importar cuánto intentaba limpiarla, Karen avanzó lenta y firme a la cama, estirando el cuello para ver a sus padres con mejor perspectiva, su corazón se hundió en su pecho y sintió una punzada dolorosa en la cabeza cuando vio a su mamá con la mitad de su cara y un costado bañado en un vomito espeso de color marrón amarillento acompañado con un fuerte olor a bilis, ese era el olor agrio que sintió al entrar, se detuvo y aun que no era la primera vez que los encontraba así siempre le causaba ese escalofrío que le subía por las venas de los pies y solo se detenía al llegar y concentrarse en la cabeza.

-KAREN.

La voz de Kenny le llamo desde la puerta fuerte pero con los dientes apretados para no gritar.

-Karen, ¿qué haces ahí?

-Mamá…ella…se vomitó, voy a limpiarla.

En cuanto termino de hablar salió de la habitación con pasó veloz, pasando por un lado de él y casi corriendo a la cocina donde agarro una jarra, la lleno de agua, tomó una toalla de cocina y un vaso, regresando a la habitación sin que Kenny pudiera decir apenas nada, se acercó a la cama, lleno el vaso con agua y lo dejo aparte en la mesa de noche.

-Hey yo puedo hacerlo, si quieres tú puedes ir a dormir.

-No importa, yo puedo hacerlo, ya lo he hecho antes, pero me puedes ayudar a darle la vuelta, está muy dormida.

Karen intentó moverla pero el peso la jalo hacia abajo metiendo la mano en el vómito sacándola rápido y manteniendo la cara seria, tallo la mano en el pantalón que traía, cuando Kenny vio que iba a intentar moverla de nuevo y se apuró para poder sujetar a Carol de los hombros, cuando la pudo sentar Karen ya había conseguido una camiseta amarilla de un cajón.

-Kenny podrías girar la cabeza y sujetarla fuerte solo en lo que le cambio la ropa.

-Si.

Kenny la sujeto de la cintura mientras Karen cambiaba la camisa, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sacar los brazos, parecían estar luchando por vestir a un niño somnoliento que no quería ir a la escuela, después de cambiar la ropa sucia, limpio su cara, el cabello y el brazo que se habían ensuciado, Carol había despertado un poco y pudo mantenerse sentada lo suficiente para que Kenny retirará la sabana sucia.

-Mamá, mamá despierta, ten toma un poco de agua, vamos un poco, enjuaga, bien, recuéstate.

Tomó la cabeza de su mamá y el hombro, y la ayudo a recostarse lentamente para no golpearla contra la pared. Miro por un largo momento la figura de su madre y dio media vuelta con la cabeza baja, saliendo de la habitación dejando a su hermano atrás, Kenny la siguió hasta el baño, mientras ella mojaba sus manos el agua y veía su cara en el espejo, sus ojos y mejillas rojas por hacer fuerzas de contener los sollozos y no llorar.

Kenny se acercó al lavamanos agarrando el jabón, haciendo espuma, tomando las manos de Karen y frotándolas entre las suyas para ayudarla a limpiarse.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien, he estado ahorrando, te lo prometo, en un par de meses nos podremos irnos de casa.

-¿Es lo mejor?

La voz había sonado débil y acuosa, Kenny había metido las manos de ambos en el chorro de agua para quitar el jabón, la pregunta de Karen le pareció absurda.

Por supuesto que estarían mejor.

-Claro que es lo mejor, ya no tendrías que pasar por esto, no cuidarías toda la casa, a nuestros padres, ya no más gritos ni peleas, toda será más tranquilo.

-Pero nuestros padres, ellos nos necesitan.

-Karen mira esto.

Las manos de Kenny que habían tomado las de Karen, una sostuvo su mano izquierda y con la otra recorrió la manga de su blusa revelando varias marcas en forma de manos que se aferraban a su brazo, ningún moretón era muy grande u oscuro, pero se distinguía la forma.

-Yo no quiero que te sigan tratando así, ¿es esto para lo que quieres quedarte?, mira yo también creo que nos necesita, pero ya les hemos dado demasiadas oportunidades, no les puedo permitir que te sigan tratando como lo han hecho, quisiera protegerte en todo momento y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre, quiero que me digas si estás de acuerdo con esto, lo estoy haciendo por ambos así que solo dime si quieres hacerlo o no y me quedaré aquí contigo.

Ella cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza colocando su delgada mano sobre la de él, que cubría el moretón más distinguible, un segundo después exhalo lo más profundo que pudo.

-Me quiero ir.

-Hey Karen, Karen.

-¿Si?

-Cuando salgamos de aquí todo va a mejorar, tengo visto un lugar que te podría gustar.

-¿Nos vamos a ir de la ciudad?

-No, por ahora no podemos pero te aseguro que es un lugar lejano y tranquilo, ¿te gusta la idea?

-si.

Dijo un poco más animada

-Entonces ya está decidido, vea a dormir de una vez para que no se te haga tarde en la mañana. No te preocupes yo arreglaré todo.

-Te creo, buenas noches Kenny.

-Buenas noches Karen.

Karen salió del baño dejándolo solo. Escucho como camino por el pasillo y cerró la puerta, la casa se quedó completamente en silencio dejando a Kenny parado delante del espejo roto del baño, apenas respirando. En su mente se acumularon las imágenes de Karen delante de la cama de sus padres con miedo y dolor, su mano cubierta de vómito, su cara intentado disimular el horror que esas situaciones siempre le causaban, la necesidad en su voz de querer proteger a los que podrían ser fácilmente los peores padres de todo South Park, pero sobre todo las marcas a lo largo de su brazo y el resto que podrían extenderse en partes de su cuerpo que él no ha visto.

La idea de irse de casa siempre fue un sueño pero ahora se siente más como una necesidad, como Mysterion intentaba salvar a Karen de todas las estúpidas situaciones de mierda en las que siempre se veía envuelta toda la ciudad, como su hermano, el siempre intentó darle una vida mejor, trabajar y que no le falte abrigo, comida o cualquier necesidad básica, pero ninguno de los dos podía ayudarla cuando se quedaba sola en casa, las peleas, los gritos, las veces que ella debió de haberlos cuidado mientras ellos se drogaban, jalones y golpes que le habrán dado por meterse en las peleas en las cuales ni él ni Kevin la pudieron proteger por qué Kevin los abandono y él estaba trabajando. Por eso tenían que irse de la casa, era la única forma de mantenerla segura, todo el dinero que ganara iría para Karen y el lugar donde vivieran y nada se malgastaría en sus padres.

Al pasar por el cuarto donde ahora Karen dormía sola se acercó a la puerta y pudo escucharla llorar suavemente, talvez sentía que podría estarla obligando a salirse de la casa pero ahora era una prioridad.

Al entrar en su cuarto busco un hilo y una aguja que tenía escondido en un cajón, saco el disfraz de Mysterion y coció el nuevo hoyo que se había hecho al caer sobre el tornillo. Cuando se quitó la ropa para meterse en el traje vio su cuerpo en el reflejo de la ventana.

Después de todas las muertes: apuñaladas, disparos, caídas, golpes, atropellos, enfermedades y ….suicidios, no hay ni una cicatriz o marca, cómo si toda esa mierda no hubiera ocurrido nunca, incluso en un punto perdió la cuenta de que cuántas veces ha muerto, sobre todo porque hace tiempo que no ocurre, desde que aprendió a curarse y a usar sus nuevas habilidades el número de muertes dejó de aumentar hace unos años lo cual es un gran progreso para su salud mental ya que aún que temporal cada una dolía como si fuera la única y verdadera, y el despertar al día siguiente le causaba náuseas el imaginar que su vida no era más que una broma sádica de algún dios oscuro.

Termino de cambiarse, agarro su vieja mochila y guardo una navaja, una vieja beretta 92 de segunda mano que compró a Jimbo, un puñado de gasas para cubrir las heridas más grandes y que más tardaban en sanar, una radio portátil que adaptó para captar la señal de la policía y una caja de cigarros que compró la última ve qué dijo que iba a dejar de fumar.

Salió por su ventana y dio la vuelta a la casa, pasando primero a ver a sus padres, ello seguían durmiendo sin apeas hacer movimiento, tranquilos como si jamás hicieran algo mal, es en estos momentos cuando no sabía si tenerles asco o lastima, se alejó de ellos y camino al siguiente cuarto, el de Karen, donde observó su silueta recostada en la cama.

Escondí la mochila detrás de un arbusto y me pare delante de la ventana, espere un momento y justo antes de tocar Karen había volteado, saltando rápidamente de la cama y abriendo la ventana, antes siquiera de dejarme pasar a su cuarto me apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Karen, estás bien?

Su cara se tallo en mi pecho para decir que sí.

-¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

-Por qué estoy nerviosa….me voy a ir de casa.

Deje pasar un segundo haciendo parecer que estaba sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

-Yo no lo decidí, fue mi hermano

-¿Entonces tú no te quieres ir?

Alejo su cara y pude ver sus mejillas y la nariz rojas, sus ojos grandes y llorosos y su boca húmeda por las lágrimas dándole ese aspecto triste e infantil que intentaba ocultar de todos desde que se fue Kevin para reafirmar y hacernos ver que ella sola podía hacerse cargo de todo, como le molestaría si supiera que la veo llorar.

Sus grandes ojos café me miraron de una manera seria, sus manos tomaron la mías y me jaló hacia ella, invitándome a pasar, ya dentro de su habitación me soltó pero sin apartar la mirada.

-Si quisiera irme, no quiero tener que limpiar la suciedad de mis padres cada vez que deciden olvidarse de todo y drogarse hasta vomitar pero no debería sentirme agradecida por qué por fin ya no los veré todos los días al volver de escuela, son mis padres los debería de querer sin importar qué tan imperfectos o pocos comunes sean.

Deje que llorara un poco más hasta que se tranquilizará.

-Recuerdas cuando te dije que algunas veces las personas olvidan sus prioridades hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-Fue la primera vez que hablaste conmigo, sé que te parecerá ridículo pero desde entonces tú has sido mi ángel guardián

-Karen, yo soy lo más lejano a un ángel, pero si así es como me ves yo no puedo contradecirte, lo que quiero decirte es que ellos, tus padres, no te han valorado en demasiadas ocasiones, yo he tenido que hablar con ellos pero después de un tiempo siempre vuelven a lastimarte ¿cierto?

Karen solo asintió y dio un paso más cerca bajando la cabeza y apoyándola en mí, supongo que había vuelto a llorar y esta vez no quería que la viera.

-Creo que el irte con tu hermano es la mejor opción, tus padres no son completamente horribles ellos saben que estarás mejor con Kenny. Yo te aseguro que entre los dos te vamos a proteger.

-¿Cómo vas a saber dónde voy a ir?

-¿Todavía me necesitas?

-¡SI!... si mucho.

-Entonces hay voy a estar, para ti.

Cuando dije esto su rostro recuperó color y sonrío aliviada, lo siguiente que pasó me tomó por sorpresa, Karen se abalanzó hacia enfrente y la sujete fuerte de la cintura porque por un momento parecía que había tropezado, hasta que sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos, mi brazo en su cintura le debió hacer creer que le había correspondido el beso y la había acercado a mí porque sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus pies se pusieron de puntas para alcanzar mejor mi rostro. Mientras me besaba podía sentir las lágrimas frescas que paraban de caer sus por mejillas, no quería hacerle pasar por más dolor del que ya había pasado esta noche, no podía apartarla sin lastimarla así que mi otra mano se enredó en su pelo y la acerque, haciendo que ella suspirara al mismo tiempo en el que planeaba terminar el beso, probando más de su boca de lo que quería, mi lengua rozó la suya y por un instante olvide quién era ella, empujando mi lengua en su boca saboreando el interior dulce y cálido, las lenguas bailaron a un ritmo en el que ella se estaba dejando guiar por completo, hasta que un sonido me despertó como un enorme balde agua helada en un invierno del norte, un gemido, Karen había gemido en mis brazos, mientras yo la besaba y ella se sujetaba fuertemente de mis hombros para no caer, termine el beso lo más suave que pude.

Al separarnos percibí que había un olor empalagoso en el ambienté haciéndome sentir mucho calor, me tomo un largo segundo darme cuenta que venía de Karen, tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, todo esto estaba muy mal, no debí haberlo hecho, el olor era tan fuerte que comenzaba a marearme, la aleje lentamente.

Me concentré cuanto pude en que mi voz fuera gruesa y grave.

-Karen, me tengo que ir, no me puedo quedar más tiempo.

Para mí esto era como una bizarra pesadilla pero ella parecía estar despertando de un largo sueño, tenía los párpados pesados, sus labios lucían gruesos y brillantes, y gran parte de su cara estaba de un rosado profundo, cuando por fin hablo se oía tímida y nerviosa.

-Yo…humm…si... lo siento…hay personas que te necesitan.

Asentí, estaba aterrado de que por los nervios no pudiera mantener la voz, solo me di la vuelta e intente salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible, fue cuando estaba saliendo por la ventana que Karen habló de nuevo.

-Yo.... te necesito, siempre has sido mi ángel.

¡Dios!, ¡¡¡Karen, NO, NO, NO!!!

-Entonces vendré la próxima semana, que clase de ángel sería si no te cuidara.

La mire por última vez antes de saltar, se veía completamente feliz, con una enorme sonrisa y el aspecto más brillante que nunca había visto, como si esa melancolía que siempre había sido parte de ella se hubiera esfumado.

Recogí mi mochila de entre los arbustos y me fui por el patio trasero de la casa, hasta los departamentos abandonados, donde lo único que fue bien puesto era una escalera de emergencia. Al ser el edificio más alto de la ciudad hacia que la radio captara mejor la señal y tener una vista muy general de todo lo que pasaba abajo.

La puerta del techo lleva años rota, solo la cruzaba una cadena con un enorme candado sobrepuesto para hacer creer que está cerrada.

Al salir al techo lo primero que puede ver es que la ciudad está casi en un silencio total, una pocas luces en la zona nocturna pero nada más, pareciera que desde hace un par de años todo está tranquilo y el contaste caos que había en South Park había terminado.

Ha veces me pregunto si todo lo que ocurrió lo causábamos nosotros cuatros, las cosas se empezaron a calmar cuando Kyle y Heidi se fueron a la universidad, pensé que era por qué Cartman ya no tenía a quien molestar pero la verdad es que ellos ya tenían tiempo sin hablarse, luego el año pasado Stan y su familia se fueron a Arizona, solo quedamos Cartman y yo, pero hace mucho que no lo veo, ni me interesa buscarlo, ese loco es mejor tener lejos, eso es algo que algunos tuvimos que aprender a las malas, hasta esta noche todo parecía haber mejorado.

Kenny se acercó al borde del techo y dejó caer la mochila a sus pies, sentándose a un lado y sacando los cigarros, puso uno en su boca y lo prendió, dejando que el humo entrará en sus pulmones y el sabor raspara en su garganta, al exhalar en vez del olor del tabaco y la nicotina vino un pequeño destello de lo que olió en el cuarto de Karen, el ligero recuerdo del aroma dulce desbordó las sensaciones del beso y pudo saborear de nuevo la boca de Karen, casi un segundo después una fuerte sensación de pesadez cayó en su estómago como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el torso que él no lo hubiera visto venir.

Jesucristo, ¿Karen, que has hecho? No, yo debí haberte dicho antes quién era y haber dejado este ridículo juego de los héroes; esta mierda que tengo dentro, realmente pensé que podría ser útil, la protegería, a ella y a todos aquí. Dios, cuando me decía que era su ángel guardián me sentía como si en realidad mi vida no fuera el absurdo resultado de padres alcohólicos y la fiesta de una secta de locos, ella fue la razón por lo que lo seguí haciendo, ahora todo está sucio y fue culpa mía.

Todavía recuerdo cuando ella tenía diez años y unas niñas mayores le robaron la muñeca que le había regalado con el primer sueldo que me dio el señor Kim, era grande para seguir llevando un bebé de juguete a la escuela, por eso la molestaron, cuando devolví la muñeca a Karen ella plantó un suave beso en mi mejilla, en ese momento pensé que era solo en agradecimiento pero después de lo de esta noche tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para seguir siendo su héroe y su hermano, y que ella lo supiera.

De nuevo salto a él el recuerdo del beso pero más fuerte, volvió a sentir los brazos de ella alrededor del cuello, su brazo apoyando su delgada cintura, su mano aunque enguantada podía sentirla enredada en su fino cabello castaño, sus labios torpes sobre los de él y el instante en que suspiro y probó por primera vez su boca, fue como si hubiera olvidado por completo quien era ella; algo más fuerte que la memoria cayó sobre él, y hay estaba Karen en su cama, recostada desnuda con el sentado entre sus piernas, arqueándose cuando sus manos subieron por su estómago hasta apretar sus pechos y su cabeza se inclinó hacia a atrás abriendo ligeramente la boca, el sonido de su gemido se repitió largo y placentero, y de nuevo noto el aroma demasiado denso y caliente en el aire, antes de que las imágenes continuarán apago lo que quedaba del cigarro en su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, temblando en su mayoría por los sentimientos contradictorios que provocó esta alucinación y por el sudor que corría por su frente que el antifaz impida que cayera en sus ojos.

-Je, he visto demasiado porno.

Dijo en voz alta queriendo que sonará gracioso, intentando reírse de las imágenes que estaba contenido fuerte para que no salieran a la superficie.

-Nunca creí que te escucharía decir eso.

Kenny dejó caer la colilla apagada, tapando con la capucha donde la piel se estaba regenerando y donde al final no quedaría la más mínima evidencia.

Con el tono sarcástico de Mysterion contestó a la voz.

-Pues hoy estás de suerte, Coon.

Al levantarme vi que Cartman estaba en la puerta, parecía sucio en comparación a como acostumbraba vestirse, la mayor parte del disfraz era solo ropa deportiva de color negro desgastado pero debajo del gorro de la chamarra seguía teniendo la máscara del Coon

-Ya lo creo, llevo días viniendo a esté cochinero intentando encontrarte.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí? Necesitas ayuda con un secuestro, un robo de información masivo, magnicidio o tal vez un asesinato normal solo que con el agregado de canibalismo.

-¡NO SE DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO!

-Y yo no sé por qué estás aquí.

-¡¡Estoy aquí por ti marica!!

-¿Así que me estás ayudando de algo de lo que no tengo una puta idea?

-Es el culto a Cthulhu, están reagrupándose de nuevo.

Debía ser una broma, conociendo a Cartman lo más seguro es que estuviera mintiendo para conseguir algo.

-¿Cómo sabes que se están reagrupando?

-Henrrieta y Michael regresaron hace dos semanas y media.

-¿Qué tiene que hayan vuelto?

-Están casados.

-Haaa, bueno eso si es raro, nunca pensé que un goth cayera en la “retrógrada y patriarcal” idea del matrimonio, pero pues felicidades a ellos, supongo.

-No es solo es solo eso, tienes que ver las fotos.

Extendió el folder beige hacia el esperando que lo tomará, y por un momento de curiosidad casi accede, pero hacerlo es aceptar lo que sea qué Cartman quiera, y en este momento no puede permitirse jugar sus juegos, si es que quiere empezar a idear una forma de solucionar el problema en el que acaba de hundirse y que no tendrá ninguna resolución agradable para nadie.

-No lo haré, toda esa mierda que quieres echarme encima la agarras para ti y te la tragas tú solo.

-Lo más seguro es que hayan regresado por ti, te vas a arrepentir si no me oyes.

Marchó rápidamente hacia él y puso una mano sobre su garganta ahorcándolo contra la puerta.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme gordo culón, lo podrías pagar muy caro.

-No es una amenaza solo te estoy advirtiendo.

-Me da igual lo que sea, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí o a este “cochinero”.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo salte al techo de edificio de a lado, sabía que le molestaba desde niños que yo pudiera hacer esas cosas mientras que el apenas pudiera correr medianamente rápido y arañar.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, los policías haciéndose bromas por la radio y una pelea en el bar que ni siquiera necesitaba que me metiera, tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido con Karen y lo mejor era no exagerarlo para no perder el control, ella no debía saber lo que pasó, impedir que se repitiera y una vez que se salieran de la casa los problemas se acabarían, ya no necesitaría a Mysterion y todo quedaría olvidado y resuelto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen y Kenny tienen un dinamica muy linda de hermano protector y cariñoso, y Karen como la alegría e inocencia que necesita para seguir adelante, la historia solo está basada en una versión donde Karen se enamora del héroe de su infancia que la ha protegido incluso de sus padres ignorando completamente quién está detrás de la máscara y como Kenny quiere impedir lastimarla.
> 
> Esta es una historia sin terminar y de la cual tengo varios capítulos que iré subiendo después de revisarlos.
> 
> (Estaba pensando mucho si publicar la historia pero al final me decidí por ser el cumpleaños de Kenny XD).


	2. Chapter 2

La alarma comenzó a sonar a las 6:50 de la mañana, siempre parecía demasiado temprano y una parte de ella nunca se podría acostumbrar a levantarse a esa hora. Se estiro para apagar la alarma y volver a recostarse en su cama, quedado en silencio por un momento hasta que cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz. Llevó las manos a la cara intentando calmarse para no despertar a nadie en la casa. 

No puede ser, a la mejor fue un sueño o lo imagine antes de dormir y por eso creo que paso.

Puso sus dedos sobre los labios, intentando simular el beso otra vez.

-Si fue así me he vuelto loca por qué se sintió demasiado real.

Al abrir los ojos le golpeo un sentimiento de irrealidad, parecía imposible que su ángel y guardián personal la había besado por fin, después de todos estos años creyendo que era una fantasía infantil, y pensar que solo tenía que haber dado el primer paso.

Karen saltó de la cama, tomó su toalla, unos jean claros, una blusa y casi corrió al baño para tomar una ducha, seco y cepilló su cabello para que estuviera en su lugar.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto, acomodo su cama y limpio lo poco que se había ensuciado su cuarto entre la tarde de ayer y esta mañana, al terminar se dirigió a la pequeña cómoda que tenía, buscando al final del cajón de la ropa interior una pequeña bolsa transparente con glitters que le había regalado Tricia en su último cumpleaños junto con un polvo de su color y un labial de un ligero tono coral, sabía que si le regalaba algo más llamativo o caro no lo aceptaría, y la verdad es que solo los había usado en una ocasión, en la fiesta y para agradecérselo, jamás pensó que lo usaría por voluntad propia, pero hay estaba, poniéndose el polvo con una pequeña brocha circular que ya traía, y aplicando el labial como mucho cuidado delante del pequeño espejo que tenía en su cuarto, el resultado fue agradable, se notaba él maquillaje pero lucia natural.

Supongo que podría ser un pequeño cambio para bien.

Caminó a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno, puso agua en la tetera, pan en la tostadora y preparo huevos fritos, ya casi todo estaba listo a las 7:50 am.

Ha esta hora Kenny solía ya estar despierto si se le olvidó poner la alarma lo mejor es que lo vaya a levantar.

Camino por él pasillo y toco la puerta antes de asomarse un poco al cuarto.

-Kenny, se te hace tarde, el desayuno ya está listo.

Pero no contesto, estaba quieto de espalda a ella sin apenas dar señales de vida.

-Bueno, como no vienes entenderé que no te gusta como preparo la comida y si es así mejor no me molesto en llevarte el almuerzo al trabajo.

Levantó la mano justo en el segundo que lo dije, pero sin voltear a mí.

-Ya voy, solo dame un segundo.

Regresé a la cocina y en menos de cinco minutos Kenny entraba silencioso y se sentaba a la mesa, donde su plato ya lo estaba esperando, prepare café para los dos, y me senté a comer en la silla a lado de él.

-Gracias, Karen.

-De nada, el café está justo como te gusta, el agua muy caliente, muy fuerte y con mucha azúcar.

Esto le hizo sonreír, pero seguía muy callado. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando sobre cómo nos vamos a ir y cuando, no quería interrumpir cuando está tan serio y pensativo.

-Te ves diferente.

Volteé hacia él y pude ver que me miraba atentamente, como si no pudiera reconocer que cambió, tal vez no podría contarle exacto que pasó, pero tampoco se lo iba a ocultar, sería como mentirle y jamás podría hacerle algo así.

-Me siento diferente, dormí muy bien y me desperté de muy buen humor, Tricia me regalo un poco de maquillaje en mi cumpleaños y he decido a comenzar a usarlo…

-¿Así nada más?

Hizo un gesto exagerado y cómico de sorpresa con la ceja.

-Sssh, déjame terminar de hablar, me gusta alguien, me siento feliz, por eso decidí hacer un pequeño cambio, eso es todo, Tricia se va a infartar cuando le diga que por fin di mi primer beso.

De repente la mesa se movió violentamente tirando lo que sobraba de los cafés y rompiendo una de la tazas contra el piso.

-Perdón, creo que patee la mesa por la sorpresa, ¿Cómo que tu primer besó? ¿No tienes como 25 años? 

-Jajá muy gracioso, no, sabes que tengo 17, y si fue mi primer beso, a diferencia de ti yo no soy una pervertida, quería que él fuera mi primer beso, es la mejor persona que conozco…claro solo después de mi hermano favorito.

Había recogido los pedazos de la taza y los tire a la basura.

-Apuesto que te caería bien, es serio y buena persona.

Cuando me giré Kenny ya no estaba, camine a la sala y vi que estaba a punto de irse, sin decir nada, a la mejor se molestó.

-Hey ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, tengo un poco de prisa.

-Pero todavía faltan 40 minutos.

-Me voy a ir caminando.

-¿Y el autobús?

-Tarda mucho, es mejor irme a pie.

-Está bien, supongo, que te vaya bien en el trabajo, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Nos vemos.

-Adi….

Intente despedirme, pero ya se había ido, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué raro?

-¿Qué cosa?

\- Haaa, buenos días mamá, hablaba de Kenny, se estaba yendo sin despedirse y azoto la puerta.

-¿A ti? ¿Qué raro?

-Eso digo.

-Tranquila, debe haber tenido una mala noche.

\- Espero que este bien, mamá ya me tengo que ir a la escuela se me hace tarde, les deje el desayuno listo a ti y a papá.

-Eres la mejor.

-Es solo el desayuno, no es para tanto, me voy antes de que se haga tarde, adiós mamá.

-Adiós.

**********

-Wow, ¿entonces solo te aventaste y lo besaste?

-¿siii?, Dios, ¡¿Tricia, crees que no lo debí haber hecho?!

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no dije eso?, yo pensaba que nunca lo harías, me alegro de que te hayas atrevido, la señorita pureza y perfección se atrevió a besar a la persona que le gusta desde hace como diez años, lo que no se es como no reventaste antes, entonces lo que de verdad importa es ¿Estás feliz? ¿Era lo que querías? 

-Si.

-Perfecto, ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Nada, solo me dijo que volvería en una semana, yo le pedí que volviera.

-Ya veo quieres terminar lo que empezaste.

-¿Espera? ¿Que? NO, no es eso, es que digamos que hay una situación en la casa.

-Qué raro que algo haya pasado en tu casa.

Dijo con sarcasmo girando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Volvieron a arrestar a tus padres por posesión de drogas, robo, o solo por violencia familiar? ¿U otra vez los amenazo servicios sociales?

-No, Kenny y yo nos vamos a ir de la casa.

Tricia se quedó un segundo pensando, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Creo que es lo mejor que pueden hacer, ¿él lo decidió?

-sí, dice que ha estado ahorran y que nos vamos a ir en un par de meses, pero que todavía no nos podemos ir de la ciudad, lo que quiere es que nos salgamos de la casa.

-Es un buen hermano, espero que tenga un plan.

-Quisiera convencerlo de que me deje trabajar, ahora que vivamos solos vamos a necesitar un poco de dinero extra si no queremos vivir igual que en casa.

-¡HEY KAREN MCCORMICK Y TRICIA TUCKER, CÁLLENSE!

-¡Sí director PC!

-Bien, como les iba diciendo, la acera frente a la escuela va a ser arreglada y como encuentre algún nombre o cualquier otra cosa en el cemento serán castigados, también las taquillas del ala sur serán repintadas así que llévense sus cosas o déjenlas en el casillero de un amigo. Por último, les quisiera presentar a la nueva consejera escolar Henrrieta Biggle.

Detrás del director se acercó una mujer muy joven, delgada, muy blanca y con cabello negro

-Buenas tardes chicos, estoy muy contenta de conocerlos, quiero que sepan que estoy aquí para ayudarlos en lo que pueda, sé que me veo un poco joven pero en vez de ser un problema creo que será una razón para estar más cerca, si tienen algún problema o solo quieren hablar no duden en ir conmigo, por mi parte sería todo y recuerden estoy aquí para escuchar y aconsejar.  
Despues del pequeño discurso comenzó una suave ola de aplausos iniciada por el director PC.

-Karen, la viste, se ve ridículamente joven, ¿qué edad crees que tenga?

-¿No se? ¿Veintidós años como mucho?

-No me da confianza, se ve demasiado feliz, no para de sonreír.

-A la mejor de verdad le gusta este trabajo.

-Karen, no seas tonta, a quien crees que le guste escuchar problemas de adolescentes todo el día.

-A alguien que le paguen por hacerlo.

Los ojos de Tricia se giraron hacia arriba tan brusco que por un momento pensé que darían una vuelta completa.

-Está bien te doy esta, pero sigo sin fiarme.

Al terminar la reunión todos los alumnos fueron mandados a su última clase. A Karen le gustaba sentarse en frente, para el fastidio de Tricia que se sentaba atrás de ella y que hubiera preferido estar más alejada, donde el maestro no la viera y no le preguntara nada.

A la mitad de la clase tocaron la puerta haciendo que el profesor saliera y regresará a los pocos minutos.

\- ¿Karen podrías salir?, la Sra. Biggle quisiera hablar contigo, lleva tus cosas.

-Si por supuesto, te veo mañana Tricia.

-Nos vemos. 

Antes de irse Tricia se acercó a Karen. 

-Ten cuidado, es rara, escuchaste que le dijo señora, quien chingados se casa en estos tiempos.

-Relájate paranoica, te veo después.

Al salir del salón, la nueva consejera estaba esperándola a un lado de la puerta, sonriendo como saludo, la gran sonrisa hizo que también la devolviera involuntariamente.

Karen la observó detenidamente, ella tenía el pelo largo sujeto en una gran cola de caballo bien peinada dándole un aspecto limpio y fresco, con una camisa beige de flores bordadas, una falda ajustada de color blanco que bajaba hasta sus rodillas y unos flats del mismo color de la camisa.

-Buenas tardes Karen.

-Buenas tardes ¿Sra. Biggle?

-Así es, completamente casada.

Levanto la mano mostrando un grueso anillo de oro blanco 

-Qué bonito, ¿Pero no es muy joven?

-No empecemos así nuestra relación, si escuchas lo que te tengo que decir primero entonces después habrá tiempo para hablar, por ahora quiero que me acompañes a mi oficina.

Se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, por lo que tuve que seguirla hasta su oficina. Al llegar abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar, vi que la oficina era diferente a cuando estuve la última vez, había muchas más plantas, el olor era fuerte así que eran naturales, una cortina de encaje blanco en la ventana, sobre el escritorio había pequeños adornos de gatos y aves, y la foto de su boda, con un enorme vestido blanco y un hombre un poco mayor que ella, alto, con el cabello muy chino, una gran nariz, de aspecto muy serio y formal. Toda la oficina en sí lucia demasiado femenina y hogareña, como un cursi cliché de trabajadora social.

\- ¿Te gusta los cambios?

\- ¿He?, digo sí, es muy agradable.

-Gracias, ahora, mi verdadera intención obviamente era hablar sobre ti, estuve revisando tu expediente, el antiguo de tu hermano y de tu familia en general. Servicios sociales han intentado ayudarles en varias ocasiones, pero no comprendo cómo sus padres siguen manteniendo la custodia.  
Hizo una pausa, creo que, para darme tiempo de hablar, pero no me está diciendo nada nuevo o de lo que quisiera hablar, así que solo asentí.

\- ¿Entiendo que tu hermano ya es mayor de edad?

Volví a asentir, no sé cuál era su punto, pero tenía miedo que empezara hablar sobre asuntos legales y que el plan de Kenny se arruinara.

-Mira lo que ocurre aquí es que él es mayor de edad, y es cuestión de meses para que cumplas dieciocho años, él trabaja y lo más seguro es que quiera irse de la casa, mi pregunta aquí es ¿tú eres parte de ese plan?

No quise contestar esta vez, entiendo que estuvo investigando los expedientes, pero es como si supiera demasiado, tan especifico, como si cualquier cosa que dijera nos podría meter en problemas.

-Karen, tranquila yo quiero ayudarte, si te vas a ir de tu casa yo lo comprendo, lo que intento decirte es que estuve hablando con el director PC y puesto que eres una de nuestras mejores alumnas y tu situación personal es precaria te ofrecemos un puesto de asistente en la escuela, el salario será mínimo, pero será solo medio tiempo, de esta manera podrás continuar con tus estudios sin problemas, así podrás ayudar a tu hermano si decides salir de casa con él.

\- ¿Habla enserio?

-Completamente, solo tendrás que contestar teléfonos, sacar copias y ayudar a revisar exámenes, tendrás permisos por si necesitas prepararte para un examen o un trabajo extra, y las tareas las podrás hacer en biblioteca, ¿qué me dices, aceptas?

-¡SI!, muchas gracias, ¿cuantos más alumnos han contratado?

-De momento solo a ti, es una iniciativa de apoyo para los estudiantes que propuse yo, por lo que tú pondrás el ejemplo de lo bueno que será.

-Gracias por la oportunidad, ¿cuándo inicio?

-Mañana, quiero que tengas tiempo de hablarlo en casa, por si tienen alguna duda al respecto, estoy ansiosa de trabajar con una de nuestras mejores chicas, sé que serás todo lo que espero, lo que se de ti es que eres solo de lo mejor, si tienes alguna duda es el momento de que me lo hagas saber.  
La verdad es que es demasiado sospecho el como sabe tanto, no solo de mi familia que resulta bastante obvio que esos archiveros estarán llenos de información de nosotros, pero el plan de irnos de la casa, el que justo me ofrezca trabajo cuando si apenas iba a buscarlo, no quisiera pensar mal y aun si tuviera dudas de ella no me respondería honestamente, talvez por ahora solo puedo aceptarlo y ver después si es de verdad de fiar. 

-Muy bien, entonces ya nos vemos mañana.

-adiós cariño, que tengas un hermoso día.

**********

Al llegar a City Wok, vio a Kenny cobrando en la caja mientras Butters servía la comida corriendo por toda la barra, lo saludo agitando la mano en alto para que la viera y luego señaló donde iba a sentarse. 

A los diez minutos Kenny se sentó a lado de ella, apenas la saludo y comenzó a comer. 

-“Karen la comida está buenísima, muchas gracias por levantarte temprano y prepararla, con mucho cariño y esfuerzo”, hoo no, no me lo agradezcas para mí es un honor preparar los alimentos de mi querido hermano.

Karen lo había dicho dramáticamente y dejando caerse sobre la mesa en un desmayo fingido delante de Kenny que se quedó con la cuchara en la boca mientras Karen interpretaba el papel de mártir.

-…..no seas actriz, te morirías de hambre.

-es que no hablas, y en la mañana casi te desapareces sin decirme nada, andas muy raro.

-no ando raro, es solo que tuve una mala noche, siento los hombros a doloridos.

-¿Quieres que te masaje los hombros? Eso debe ser estrés acumulado.

Ya se iba a levantar, pero le agarro fuerte la mano y no la dejo levantarse.

-¡No!, puff no hace falta, ya me tome un relajante muscular, ahorita se me pasa.

-¿oook?, bueno.

Los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras él comía.

-ya se, ¿por qué no te cuento lo que me pasó?

-claro, ¿hermanita, dime que pasó?

-conseguí trabajo, ahora te puedo ayudar con los gastos que vamos a tener.

-Karen, no quiero que trabajes, solo estudia, a alguno de los dos tiene que servirle la escuela para algo.

-déjame decirte primero que es el trabajo…me contrataron de asistente en la escuela.

-¿de qué?

-que voy a ayudar a los maestros con el papeleo, a contestar llamadas y esas cosas, me dijeron que solo será medio tiempo y voy a tener permisos para hacer tareas y trabajos, no será un gran sueldo pero no quiero ser una carga para ti.

Karen tomó su mano libre entre las suyas y se la llevó al pecho, intentando convencerlo con la cara de perrito que siempre funcionaba con él, pero esta vez parecía que lo había electrocutado, apretando la cuchara entre sus dientes, soltó su mano lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó quieta en su lugar, para no molestarlo más.

Kenny observo como Karen parecía alejarse de él sintiéndose mal sin siquiera ser su culpa de que él sea un idiota.

-está bien, supongo que si trabajas para la escuela no te pueden quitar tiempo para estudiar.

Karen se acercó más a él sonriendo, intentando olvidar su raro comportamiento de hace poco. 

-vas a ver qué era pura paranoia tuya no dejarme trabajar, y que quede claro que iba a trabajar igual con o sin aprobación tuya, solo que me gusta hacerlo primero por lo legal.

-si me lo imaginé, y dime ¿quién se atrevió a contratar a la niña con menos experiencia laboral de todo el pueblo?

-la nueva consejera de la escuela, la Sra. Biggle.

-¿Sra. Biggle?

-sí, tiene más o menos tu edad pero tiene ese trabajo y está casada.

-¿Dime, su nombre es Henrrieta Biggle?

-sí, el director PC la presento antes de mandarme a hablar.

-Espera ¿está casada? ¿Quién es su esposo?

-pues solo había una foto en su despacho, es más o menos igual de joven que ella, alto con el pelo muy negro y chino, y un poco narizón.

-¿y no se te hizo algo rara?

-sí, ella y su oficina eran demasiado alegres, no paraba de sonreírme y no sabía que podían personalizar tanto una oficina de la escuela, supongo que será algo psicológico para suavizar a los alumnos.

-qué extraño, conozco a una Henrrieta Biggle pero es lo contrario a lo que describes, ¿cómo es físicamente?

-el pelo muy negro, muy blanca, bajita, creo que a la mejor tuvo algo de sobrepeso porque algunas de sus facciones no encajan con el cuerpo que tiene ahora.

-creo que sí es, pero me hablas casi como si ella fuera una persona diferente.

-a la mejor cambio por amor.

Dijo Karen entornando los ojos en un gesto caricaturizado de estar enamorada.

-asco, no ves que estoy comiendo, sin mencionar que sería imposible, antes diría lavado cerebral o espía del gobierno.

-pues a mí me da igual, se ve buena persona y a partir de mañana será mi jefa así que no voy a hablar mal de ella.

-cuando consigas un trabajo real te vas a dar cuenta que es lo único que disfrutaras del trabajo.

-pobre Sr. Kim lo que te habrá soportado.

\- nada, yo soy un modelo a seguir.

-¿así?, te gustaría que yo fuera igual que tú.

-no gracias, no quisiera tener un montón de sobrinos.

-ew, aléjate de mí, mejor regresa a trabajar.

-Como órdenes… ¿te vas a quedar?

-sí, voy a hacer tarea, aquí está un poco más tranquilo que en casa.

-está bien, te traeré algo para tomar.

-gracias.

Se levantó de la silla y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, esto nunca le molesto solo le seguía mirando con sus enormes ojos de cachorro. De muchas maneras ella seguía siendo una niña, eso le hizo sentirse mil veces peor por lo que sucedió, lo que pensó y todavía tener que quitarle al único héroe real que ella tuvo.

-psst Kenny, ¿tu hermana se va a quedar?

-va a hacer tarea.  
Se acercó a uno de los refrigeradores para sacar una botella de té, pero Butters la tomo antes.

-yo sé la llevo, el Sr. Kim te habla en su oficina.

-está bien.

Al entrar en la oficina vio a su jefe dormido en la silla con la boca abierta recargada en el hombro.

-maldito Butters.

Cuando regreso a la parte delantera de la tienda vio que Butters se había sentado delante de Karen haciéndole preguntas tontas sobre la tarea y diciendo que la ayudaría si no podía con una parte.

-no la podrías ayudar aún que fuera tu trabajo, que no lo es, así que ponte a limpiar las mesas.

La risa de Karen sonó suave en todo el lugar haciendo que Butters y yo tragáramos saliva. 

-tranquilo yo puedo con esto, tu ve a limpiar antes de que mi hermano hagan que te despidan.

-¡sí!, te veo ahorita.

Se levantó del asiento, giró hacia Kenny e hizo un como si algo le hubiera atravesado el pecho y le doliera el corazón, Kenny levantó el cucharón de metal con el que servían la comida he hizo como si se lo fuera a aventar.

En un rato Karen se estiró en la silla y comenzó a guardar sus libros y cuadernos, preparándose para irse.

-¿ya terminaste? 

-sí, me voy antes de que oscurezca.

Caminó hacia la barra y pasó un brazo detrás de mi cuello para acercarme a ella, sentí un nudo en el estómago y me congelé, solo para darme un beso en la mejilla y alejarse. 

-espero que te sientas mejor pronto, no me gusta que hayas estado tan serio conmigo, y no tardes te espero para cenar.

Asentí y la vi caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo como si olvidara algo.

-adiós Butters.

-adiós Karen.

Salió por la puerta y se perdió después de la última ventana del local. Sentí algo pesado caer en mi hombro, Butters había apoyado su brazo.

-no sabes qué suerte tienes, es tan linda, lo que daría para que ella me prepara una sola comida, ¿cómo sobrevives en las noches?

-¿a qué te refieres? 

-ya sabes, tú la ves en las noches, de seguro usa un short corto y una camiseta transparente, se te debe hacer agua la boca, viéndolo mejor debe ser bastante jodido ser su hermano.

La molesta risa infantil de Butters resonó en sus oídos y aunque ella nunca usara esa ropa la imagen vino a su cabeza, sintió ira de nuevo hacia el pero agarro a Butters del cuello de la camisa.

-¡escúchame imbécil, no te quiero volver oír hablar de Karen así, jamás en tu puta vida!

-tranquilo Kenny, está bien, perdón no lo haré de nuevo.

Dejó que cayera, viendo cómo se arreglaba el cuello y se fue murmurando. Él se quedó detrás de la caja y tapo su cara con las manos.

Dios, todo es una mierda, esta situación es como una especie de circo infernal y todos se están riendo de mí.

**********

Antes de entrar en la casa ya podía escuchar a Stuart y Carol pelear, al abrir la puerta un zapato se estrelló a un lado de su cabeza. Se cubrió con la mochila y camino a las habitaciones sin voltear a verlos.

-¡DONDE ESTÁ!

-¡NO ME TIRES COSAS ZORRA, NO LA TENGO POR QUÉ NO COMPRE!

-¿ENTONCES QUÉ LE HICISTE AL DINERO INÚTIL HIJO DE PUTA?

-¡NO HAY DINERO, ESTUPIDA!

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE A GASTAR MI DINERO EN LAS PERRAS ASQUEROSAS DE ESE PROSTIBULO DE MALA MUERTE?!

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI ANTES DE QUE TE GOLPEE!

-¡ATRÉVETE SI TIENES BOLAS!

Todavía al doblar en el pasillo podía oírlos golpearse y aventarse cosas. Iba entrar a su cuarto, quería descansar, fue una noche terrible y un día muy largo, pero pensó en lo mucho que Karen detesta cuando sus padres pelean, que estaría refugiada debajo de su cobija. No podía dejarla sola en una pelea tan ruidosa pero definitivamente hoy no vendría Mysterion, así que decidió cruzar el pasillo y golpear a su puerta, tres, dos y cuatro golpes, el código que le enseño cuando eran niños que impidiera abrirle la puerta a cualquiera de sus padres que no estuvieran estable, espero hasta que la puerta se abriera y Karen lo recibiera tímidamente dejándolo pasar, en cuanto entro ella cerró la puerta y puso el seguro.

-¿hace mucho que están así?

-cuando llegue tenían una discusión normal de ellos, pero fue creciendo, tienen así alrededor de 40 minutos, pero lo vi venir así que agarre algo para comer y me encerré, así que “Haha” para ellos no van a poder arruinarme la cena.

Su voz era amarga y ahogada intentando contener la ira, apretando los labios y evitando ver hacia enfrente. 

-¿sabes Karen? Algo me dice que quieres un abrazo de hermano mayor.

-No, no te atrevas, aléjate de mí, te lo advierto.

Kenny la sujeto de los hombros y la intento rodear, Karen lo agarro de los brazos intentando alejarse.

-Suéltame.

-No.

-No me abrases, no quiero.

-qué raro que no quieras, la Karen que yo conozco siempre me abrasaba cuando tenía miedo.

Sus manos que me apartaban se debilitaron y por fin pude abrazarla, escondió la cabeza debajo de mi barbilla.

-no quiero tener miedo y ya no quiero llorar, ni delante de ti ni de nadie, se supone que soy más fuerte, no tendría que necesitar un abrazó de hermano mayor, debo crecer.

\- Karen no sé qué entiendes por crecer, pero no significa ocultar si te sientes mal a las personas que te quieren, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti para que te sientas protegida y segura. Siempre me digo que me necesitas mucho y que por eso no puedo fallarte pero la verdad es que te necesito más de lo que tú nunca me necesitaras, ere mi brújula moral, así si tú quieres madurar entonces yo no porque estoy seguro que cuando nos vayamos voy a necesitar unos cuantos abrazos de hermanita menor.

Durante el discurso presto total atención como si grabara y analizará cada una de mis palabras, es cuando ves lo profundo que son sus ojos cuando te das cuenta que sabe más que tú y que la vida que ha vivido le ha dado la experiencia con la que los jóvenes de su edad y ella misma sueñan.

-creo que podemos hacer un trato si cuando nos mudemos yo sea la dueña de la casa, eso significa me vas a ayudar a limpiar y cocinar, y bajaras los pies de la mesa cuando te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-sí, gracias Kenny… como recompensa yo te invito la cena.

-¿me pregunto qué será?

-pues la especialidad de mamá, sándwich de jamón.

-supongo que ya que eres inteligente y adorable, si fueras graciosa estaría seguro que eres un robot.

Karen golpeó su pecho con la mano abierta.

-y yo no sé cómo eres hermano mío, estereotipo de rubio tonto y loco.

-Hey deja de pelear mujer, vengo de trabajar como perro para traer dinero a casa y ni siquiera has preparado la comida.

Dijo haciendo una mala y suavizada versión de su padre y de las pocas veces que consigue dinero.

-huu, como me hables así cuando vivamos solos

Después de comer, hablaron un rato de todo lo que podrían hacer cuando se fueran de la casa, hasta que Karen comenzó a sentirse cansada, él se sentó a lado de su cama para ayudarla a dormir, afuera sus padres habían dejado de discutir, ya debía de ser tarde porqué también se sentía adormecido, apoyó la cabeza en el colchón y miro a Karen, su cabello largo le caía por el rostro, parecía que le incomodaba por lo que le quitó el cabello con la mano dejándola sobre su mejilla, con el dedo acaricio su ceja y párpado, sonriendo cuando hizo una mueca en sueños, después como si fuera más un impulso que una acción razonada pasó el dedo por los labios, el tacto era suave, observó la forma de su boca y el ligero color rosa, una sensación de terror se levantó sobre él, enojado consigo mismo, con el corazón casi punzando, debido a que en ese instante besarla no sólo no le resultó grotesco o inquietante, si no que se preguntó si la próxima vez que la viera también se atrevería a besarlo, encontrarse deseando que sucediera fue lo que le hizo salir corriendo del cuarto.

Esto tiene que ser mentira, admito que probé muchas cosas entes de lo que debía, que hice cosas que no debía, pervertido es un halago de lo mucho que he vivido, pero no puede ser posible que quiera a Karen, es irrazonable, estar cerca de ella es como una mezcla de cariño, amor y adoración a la inocencia que representa lo opuesto a mí, esto revuelto con feromonas, instinto y algo más, algo pequeño, oscuro y lejano que me pide que continúe. 

Dios esto no puede ser real, a la mejor es solo que necesito estar ocupado con algo más, algo que me impida pensar en ella más allá de lo necesario y permitido, creo que tengo que visitar a Cartman, no me importa un carajo si me manipula y solo me quiere usar, mientras me mantenga ocupado en sus tareas y lo mucho que lo detesto me basta, tendré que fingir con Karen que no me pasa nada para no fallarle y seguir con los planes de irnos, sobre todo ahora que está casi todo listo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that i promised translate the fic, i just was waiting to updated this chapter, dont worry, im on it


End file.
